La guerre des sentiments-Tome 1 : Combat
by Maara Jade
Summary: Ahsoka tano est un jedi au service de la République. Les sentiments tels que l'attachement son prohibés. Mais elle est tombée sous le charme d'un clone : Rex. Mais d'un autre côté, la guerre corrompt et provoque petit à petit la chute de la République... Plongée entre devoir et sentiments, de nombreux dilemmes lui seront posés: Saura t-elle faire les bons choix ?
1. -Prologue-

Hello tout le monde ! Je vois que les histoires sur le ship Rex et Ahsoka (Rexsoka pour les intimes) sont inexistantes... C'est le vide intersidéral sur le net, **NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUES, FUYONS !** *s'enfuit en courant sous les yeux ébahis des passants qui promènent leur chien*

Ahem...

Revenons à nos moutons galactiques (vous croyez que les moutons galactiques existent vous ? Moi, nan :-))

Ce "chapitre" est un avant-goût des aventures que vont vivre nos héros, et même si ça reste relativement court, je pouvais pas faire plus sans tout dévoiler... Mais promis, je me rattrape sur le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture jeunes Padawan :D

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_An 22 av. BY, Coruscant…_

Sur la plateforme d'atterrissage de la capitale, des rires ainsi que des discussions fusaient de tous les côtés, et des accolades affectueuses étaient reçues et données à tout le monde : pas de doute, la joie était au rendez-vous. Mais pas pour tout le monde. La jeune Padawan du très célèbre et talentueux Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano,alors âgée de quinze ans, n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Cette victoire en était une parmi tant d'autres, et elle était remportée au prix de sacrifices énormes. Peu de personnes considéraient les pertes qui s'en étaient suivies pour arriver à ces résultats. Mais celles-ci n'étaient pas quelconques, de nombreux clones avaient perdu la vie pour servir la République. Mais un seul clone avait capté l'attention de la togruta : Rex. Le tir blaster envoyé par ce droïde avait atterrit dans son épaule gauche, à seulement quelques centimètres de son cœur. Le droïde médical avait donné son verdict pendant le trajet du retour. Un peu plus, et Rex aurait…. Non ! Elle grimaça, se sentant mal à l'aise : elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager cette éventualité, tellement elle lui était insupportable. Elle soupira, de désespoir cette fois-ci, car elle savait qu'un obstacle se dressait inévitablement à l'encontre de ses sentiments pour Rex. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas ressentir ce genre de choses, mais ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se dit alors que pour éviter de se faire du mal, elle devra éviter Rex pendant un certain temps. Bien sûr, elle partira prendre de ses nouvelles pour savoir si son traitement médical lui assurait une guérison certaine. Après ça, elle allait devoir lutter contre ses sentiments déjà forts pour le clone. Ainsi débuta la lutte d'Ahsoka contre ses sentiments, ou plutôt… _La guerre des sentiments__.  
_

* * *

A vos reviews !


	2. I

Ahsoka

Je me dirigeai, lentement mais sûrement vers le bloc médical du temple. J'appréhendais ma rencontre avec Rex : s'il était réveillé, qu'allais-je lui dire ? S'il n'était pas réveillé, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire en attendant qu'il le soit ? Et si…  
Je secouai la tête afin de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Et c'est avec stupeur que je vis que j'étais déjà arrivée devant le bloc médical. J'inspirai un bon coup, et je toquai à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

**[…]**

Rex

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'avais vu qu'un droïde médecin était penché sur moi. Le pauvre droïde n'avait rien compris car j'avais déjà bondi hors du lit, tous mes sens en alerte. Une main m'attrapa l'épaule, et je hurlai de douleur en retombant au sol. Tout en tenant mon épaule et en esquissant une grimace de douleur, je tentai tant bien que mal de me relever jusqu'à ce que la voix de Fives ne s'élève dans les airs :  
-Calme toi Rex, il n'y a pas de danger !  
-Mais on est où alors s'il n'y a pas de danger ?!  
-On est dans le bloc médical du temple !  
-Hein ? Mais comment ça se fait ?!  
-Si tu arrêtais de brailler et aussi de t'agiter, peut être que je pourrais t'expliquer à ce moment-là !  
Je soupirai, excédé. Je laissai alors Fives me relever, lorsque des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Fives grogna quelques jurons, me lâcha et se leva pour aller voir qui nous dérangeait.  
-Commandant Tano ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Il y a une urgence ?  
Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'entente de ce nom si familier pour moi. Ahsoka était l'une des jedi les plus talentueux et un commandant formidable. C'est grâce à elle si à chaque fois nous réussissons à nous sortir des situations délicates.  
Trop absorbé par mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que la principale intéressée s'était justement approchée de moi. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis son sourire familier que je trouvais magnifique.  
-Besoin d'un coup de main Rex ?  
J'allais répondre, mais Fives me devança :  
-Justement, j'allais l'aider à se relever, mais ce gros balourd pèse une tonne !  
Elle rit, et dit avec son enthousiasme habituel :  
-Alors c'est parti pour un coup de main !

**[…]**

Ahsoka

En venant dans ce bloc, j'avais pensé à toutes les situations. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à celle-ci. Elle était plus hilarante qu'autre chose, et c'était tant mieux. Une fois Rex sur son lit, il m'interpella :  
-Au fait, je voulais vous poser une question, commandant !  
-Rex, tu sais très bien qu'en dehors des missions, tu as le droit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom.  
-Oh, je suis désolé, comman… Ahsoka.  
-Ce n'est rien. Vas-y, pose-moi ta question.  
-Eh bien… Pourquoi êtes-vous venus nous voir ? Je veux dire, je ne vous en blâme pas, mais… En général, lorsque vous venez nous voir, c'est simplement pour nous prévenir d'une urgence, ou alors c'est pour une mission…  
-Rex, pour moi, vous n'êtes pas que de simples clones…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Je me mordis la lèvre, consciente de ce que je venais de dire.  
-Vous êtes des amis pour moi… Toi, Fives, Wolffe… Nous avons tous expérimenté tellement de choses ensembles… Alors je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles.  
Je savais que je mentais. Je n'étais venue que pour prendre des nouvelles de Rex, pas de Fives ni de Wolffe. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais pensé à tous ces clones qui avaient mis leur vie en jeu pour la République, et qui l'avaient perdue. C'est égoïste de ma part de penser seulement à Rex dans ces circonstances, j'en étais bien consciente. Mais ce n'était pas ma raison qui avait agi à ma place : inconsciemment, j'avais suivi mon cœur.  
Fives brisa ce moment de réflexion, il bomba le torse et déclara d'une voix forte :  
-Moi ça va Ahsoka. Le droïde dit que je m'en remettrais dans peu de temps.  
Rex se retourna vers moi, et me dit :  
-Moi, c'es tout autre chose. D'après lui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Mais je devrais m'en remettre très vite aussi.  
Lorsqu'il a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance, mon cœur s'était serré, et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Mais je m'étais retenue, et j'ai tenté de ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne voulais pas les rendre inquiets. Mes efforts pour cacher mon mal être fut vain, lorsque Rex prit la parole :  
-Ahsoka, tout va bien ?  
J'allai acquiescer, mais la fatigue s'abattit sur moi comme une enclume.

* * *

Chapitre 1 posté ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis sur le chapitre ! (Ouui, même les critiques constructives, je vais tenter de les lire sans vous arracher la tête... ;-;)


	3. II

saute du haut d'un plateforme invisible* Hello there ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Il est assez neu-neu et sentimental, mais je vous promet que mon sadisme et mon machiavélisme reviendront au prochain chapitre XD

En même temps, c'est pas comme si il était présent depuis le début... *s'enfuit en courant*

Ahem...

Bonne lecture!

Rex

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ahsoka s'était évanouie. En même temps, lorsqu'elle est entrée, je n'avais pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Mais lorsqu'elle m'a aidé à me relever, ses mains tremblaient. Peut-être est-ce la fatigue ?

Le droïde médecin a vite été appelé, et selon ses diagnostics, ce n'était rien de bien grave :« seulement une fatigue et un stress accumulé qui affaiblissait son corps » selon lui. Son Maître était ensuite arrivé, déboussolé. Il n'était pas au courant de la situation, mais il a quand même aidé le droïde médecin à amener Ahsoka dans ses appartements. La savoir toujours inconsciente et en même temps ne plus avoir de nouvelles d'elle me rongeait de l'intérieur. Il fallait que j'aille la voir, dès que je serais guéri. Fives a décidé de m'accompagner, voulant en quelques sortes « remercier » Ahsoka de sa visite malgré son état de santé.

**[...]**

Ahsoka

Depuis trois mois maintenant, je voyais sans cesse le même rêve : mon Maître était aspiré par un tourbillon noir opaque, et en se retournant, ses yeux luisaient d'une couleur jaune terrifiante. Un sabre à la main, la tête encapuchonnée, le regard sombre et suivit par des milliers de clones, il se dirigeait vers le temple d'une démarche assurée. Autour de lui, le sombre du paysage contrastait avec l'allure inquiétante flottant dans l'atmosphère. Les clones se dispersèrent, laissant Anakin se diriger vers une salle du temple seul. Des enfants, cachés derrière des coussins et apeurés, sortirent soulagés à la vue de mon Maître. Je voyais que l'un d'eux parlait, mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Une lueur meurtrière passa alors dans ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang, et je me réveillai en sursaut, les joues baignées de larmes. J'eus ensuite un sursaut : la porte venait de s'ouvrir précipitamment, et Rex ainsi que Fives entrèrent en trombe dans mes appartements. Je les vis écarquiller les yeux, puis Rex s'approcha de moi :

-Ahsoka, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, merci Rex, je vais bien.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

-C'est juste un cauchemar que j'ai fait, c'est tout…

Là-dessus, Rex s'approcha encore plus de moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'écarquillai les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, et je sentais que les battements de mon coeur s'accéléraient. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proches jusqu'à présent. Étrangement, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Je me sentais en sécurité à présent, et je sentais que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. J'aurais aimé rester des heures dans ses bras, à ne penser à rien. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa accidentellement de mes lèvres. Rex me relâcha et recula, un sourire en coin :

-On dirait que tu vas mieux.

Je hochais la tête, trop déboussolée pour répondre. La voix de Fives s'éleva, me sortant par la même occasion de ma torpeur :

-C'est pas que vous me dérangez les tourtereaux, mais il faudrait qu'on y aille.

Et il sortit de la pièce, fier de lui pendant que Rex le fusillait de regard. Il se retourna alors de nouveau vers moi, m'embrassa le front et s'en alla, après avoir articulé un minuscule « salut ».

Je restai assise pendant de longues minutes, sonnée et en même temps surprise de ce qui venait de m'arriver : nous venions inévitablement de nous rapprocher, Rex et moi, c'était certain. J'avais le sentiment que lorsque nous nous reverrons, l'ambiance ne sera plus la même. Je me levai alors, pris une douche pour achever de me réveiller et j'allai chercher mon Maître dans le temple.

**[...]**

Anakin

Je devais dire qu'Ahsoka m'inquiétait terriblement. Cela fait un moment qu'elle n'est plus la même, et je savais que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller comme ça et à s'évanouir d'un coup. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions lorsque des coups furent donnés à la porte. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et je l'ouvris, laissant apparaître la tête familière de ma Padawan.

-Ahsoka, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me sens mieux à présent Maître, et je pensais que… Enfin je croyais que vous auriez-eu besoin de moi.

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour tout autre chose.

Je voyais une lueur intriguée traverser ses yeux bleus, et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ?

-Suis-moi.

Je la conduisis vers un canapé de la salle d'entraînement, et je lui indiquais la place vide à côté de moi afin qu'elle s'assoie. Elle s'assit alors, non sans me lancer un regard interrogateur.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien Ahsoka.

Elle allait se relever, mais je la retins par le bras.

-Ahsoka, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais t'aider.

-Non, vous ne pouvez-pas m'aider, Maître. Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Pas une seule fois, depuis qu'elle m'avait adressé la parole, elle ne m'avait regardé dans les yeux. Pas une seule fois, elle s'était retournée pour m'adresser la parole. Toute trace d'espièglerie avait disparu, pour laisser place à la froideur de son ton.

-J'avais raison… Tu as changé Ahsoka… Et je ne sais pas si tu as changé en bien ou en mal…

Là-dessus, elle retira violemment son bras de mon emprise et s'en alla en claquant la porte pour manifester sa colère. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, et je tentai de me convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Même si mon esprit me susurrait le contraire. Je me levai alors et sorti de la pièce, dépité.


	4. III

Rex  
Je n'arrivais pas à est-ce que j'avais pris Ahsoka dans mes bras ? Pire encore, pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé sur le front ? À ce souvenir, mon coeur battit plus vite : Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais tout ça. Toutes ces questions m'empêchaient de dormir sereinement. Décidant qu'il était trop tard pour tenter de me rendormir, je me levai et m'habillai.  
En arpentant les couloirs silencieux et déserts du Temple, un bruit de sabre laser me fit sursauter. En me retournant, je tombais nez-à-nez avec Ahsoka.  
-Ahsoka, tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
Elle soupira et rangea son sabre laser en me défiant du regard.  
-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question.  
Je soupirai à mon tour en me laissant glisser sur le mur froid qui se trouvait derrière moi.  
-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Elle me regarda, intriguée, puis s'assit à son tour.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point de ne pas réussir à dormir ?  
Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la réelle cause de mon insomnie. C'était impensable.  
-Je ne sais pas...Je suppose que ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas réussir à dormir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle hocha la tête, pensive.  
-Et toi, continuai-je, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?  
-Encore un cauchemar.  
-Le même que la dernière fois ?  
-Exactement...Je ne sais pas quoi penser.  
Je me retournai vers elle. Je sentais qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et qu'elle ne me disait pas toute la vérité.  
-Tu veux me le raconter ? Ça t'aiderai peut-être à arrêter de faire ce mauvais rêve ?  
-Mieux vaut pas...Et puis, je pense que ça passera avec le temps.  
Un silence accueilli sa déclaration. J'étais toujours face à elle, mes yeux étaient attirés par le bleu profond de ses yeux, d'habitude si pétillants. Avec la nuit, ses yeux paraissaient plus sombres, mais étrangement, une lueur brillante dansait au fond de ses pupilles, les rendant magnifiques. Mon regard tomba bien vite sur ses lèvres roses, qui m'appelaient, me suppliant presque de venir à eux. Je me penchai vers elle et elle ferma les yeux. Nos lèvre se rencontrèrent au bout de quelques secondes avec douceur. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant au moins une minute qui me paraissait être des heures. Le souffle nous manqua déjà et nous dûmes nous séparer. Je la regardai, attendri. Elle, elle avait détourné le regard, gênée.

[...]

Ahsoka  
Il l'avait fait. Il avait osé le faire. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : tout est allé si vite ! Et je ne pourrais pas démarrer une histoire basée sur le mensonge. Pour moi, c'était impensable de devoir mentir sans cesse pour dissimuler sa relation.  
Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je m'étais promis de prendre mes distances avec lui, et voilà qu'il ne me facilitait pas la tâche.  
-Ahsoka...  
Je me retournai vers lui si brusquement qu'il s'arrêta net.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas Rex.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Veux-tu vivre une vie tissée par le mensonge ? Serais-tu capable de tenir toute une vie comme ça ?  
-Par amour, j'en serais capable.  
-Tu ne comprends pas ne peux pas faire ça.  
Il soupira et se leva, dos à moi.  
-Je comprend parfaitement. Bonne nuit commandant Tano, et désolé de vous avoir dérangé.  
Bouche bée, je le fixai tandis qu'il s'éloignai d'un pas rapide. Je l'avais sûrement blessé, et je m'en voulais. Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Avec un pincement au coeur, je me rappelai qu'il m'avait appelé commandant Tano. Je retournai dans mes quartiers, tout en me disant qu'une séance d'entraînement au sabre me ferait du bien vu que je n'arriverais sûrement pas à dormir. Après avoir transpercé l'air, haletante, j'éteignis mon sabre laser. C'était sûrement une habitude que je tenais de mon Maître pour extérioriser tout ce que je ressentais. Mon Maître...  
Je soupirai et m'assis. Voilà qu'en plus du "problème Rex" venait s'ajouter celui de mes cauchemars. Est-ce une peur que j'avais enfouie tout au fond de moi et qui se reflète à travers mes mauvais songes ? J'aimerais dire oui, mentir à moi-même, mais ma conscience me rappelait sans cesse que c'était faux. Tuer des jedis ? Des enfants, des innocents ? Impossible que ça n'arrive. Du moins, j'étais certaine que mon Maître ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Quelque part en moi, un doute malsain me tiraillait sans que je n'ose me l'avouer...

[...]

* * *

Hello there ! Voici enfin le troisième chapitre (pas assez sadique comme je l'avais prévu à mon goût...Gnié.). La relation...Ne se concrétise pas tant que ça finalement XD.

Le passage où Rex et Ahsoka parlent de leur "relation" m'a terriblement fait penser à la discussion qu'on eue Padmé et Anakin dans l'épisode II, et je vous assure que sur le coup je n'avais pas remarqué cette similarité x)

Bref, bonne journée/soirée jeunes Padawans ^^.


	5. IV

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="779263ec4c1b5f9943badee2e45e66f9"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rex/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="505960e4fa8bd94264defdfa1327674c"Travailler, encore travailler, toujours travailler. S'enfoncer dans le travail était le seul moyen d'oublier cet amour destructeur. Pendant des jours, j'avais évité autant que possible Ahsoka. Son Maître a d'ailleurs été surpris de mon changement d'avis si soudain, mais il n'a pas cherché plus d'informations. Et c'était très bien comme ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdf04554085f6ee93a3e9c310f9ff315"Je fus brutalement tiré de mes réflexions par Fives qui agita frénétiquement sa main devant mon visage, et les autres qui me dévisageaient. C'est vrai que cela faisait au moins deux bonnes minutes que j'avais le regard perdu dans le vague et que je n'avais pas touché une seule fois à mon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eh mec, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu m'inquiè style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bien sûr que ça va. Je suis juste un peu dans les nuages, ça style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'es sûr que rester dans les nuages plus d'une semaine ne m'inquiétera pas ? Il arqua un sourcil en pointant une fourchette en ma style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je soupirai. Je savais que le mieux, dans ces situations là était de changer de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Vous avez du nouveau au sujet de la mission de reconnaissance de demain ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fives me regarda avec insistance, tandis que les autres haussèrent les épaules avec nonchalance. C'est Wolffe qui me ré style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On sera envoyés à Shili. Il paraît que des contrebandiers se servent de cette planète comme d'un jouet pour y faire leur commerce style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh nan. C'est pas vrai. Toutes les planètes sauf celle-là ! Je sais que si nous sommes envoyés là-bas, Ahsoka mettra tout en oeuvre pour aller sur cette planète aussi, vu que c'est là qu'elle a vu le jour !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je me remis à manger, avec une humeur plus massacrante qu'auparavant. J'espère juste ne pas être assigné à cette mission avec Ahsoka.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36d597b1796275fe48088204309e3ea6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[...]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d783bdc09ad8a57e4afaf4243fd0af7c"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anakin/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0eec7555f7530da07afa670a041ed2c9"J'étais assis dans mon vaisseau, entrant les coordonnées de notre destination. Ma Padawan me rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Je lui répondis, sans lui laisser le temps de formuler sa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui Ahsoka, cette fois, la 501ème légion nous accompagne. Et c'est toi toi qui les style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle s'arrêta net, comme frappée par un mur de verre invisible. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne cessait de me poser la même question : "est-ce que la 501ème légion nous accompagne ?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Maître...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je me retournai, haussant un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Il style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de moi,ayant visiblement du mal à trouver ses style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement. Je suis consciente que ces dernières semaines, j'ai été plus désagréable que je ne l'aurais style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si tu veux que je te pardonne entièrement, il va falloir que tu me dises ce qui te style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle baissa les yeux, effarée. Je posai une main sur son épaule, et pris une voix plus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu es mon élève Ahsoka. Tu es celle qui me suit dans toutes mes péripéties et celle qui partagera le plus de choses avec moi. Nous sommes liés par un serment, nous ne pouvons rien nous cacher. Tu peux me faire confiance, je peux et je ferais tout pour t'aider au style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Elle respira un grand coup puis me raconta tout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="014a8e66283a34cd0df40e72af39258a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[...]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5510416d2a268b5dbbffa4971814f4b"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ahsoka/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e462cd6007bd886c3f533a4d7b945ec"Je lui ai PRESQUE tout raconté. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de lui dévoiler que cette personne qui avait massacré tant de Jedi, c'était lui. C'est pourquoi, j'avais légèrement modifié mon rêve en lui disant que je n'avais pas réussis à distinguer qui se cachait sous la cape. A présent, il avait mis son menton dans le creux de sa main et avait arqué les sourcils, dans une position d'intense réflé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu es sûre d'avoir vu et re-vu exactement le même rêve plusieurs fois ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Sûre et style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il continua à réfléchir tout en marchant pendant quelques minutes qui me semblèrent durer des heures. Nous fûmes interrompus par R2-D2, qui nous signala que toutes les troupes étaient prêtes à partir. Et c'est avec un grand regret que je vis que Wilhuff Tarkin nous accompagnait. Je n'approuvais pas la façon malsaine avec laquelle cet homme parlait à mon Maître au sujet des inconvénients du Code Jedi... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je me levai, après avoir vu mon Maître faire de même, pour le saluer. Comme d'habitude, il me regarda avec dédain, et ce, depuis que j'avais osé le contredire lorsque nous l'avions libéré de la prison citadelle sur Lola Sayu. Tiens, il ne nous a jamais remercié pour ce sauvetage d'ailleurs..Je me repris : Une Jedi sauvait des personnes sans rien attendre en retour ! Décidément, je devais avoir un sacré problème pour que des pensées aussi toxiques s'insinuent dans mes pensé style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bonjour, cher Skywalker. Je suis ici pour assurer le bon déroulement de la mission sur Shili. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas un fardeau lors de votre style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vous en prie, votre présence nous honore tous ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ouais, tout le monde sauf moi ! Décidément...Ce voyage promet d'être captivant !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tout en passant à côté de moi pour reprendre les commandes du vaisseau, mon Maître me chuchota qu'on "en reparlera.". Génial, au moins, les choses entre nous étaient revenues à la normale et je n'aurais pas à me justifier bien longtemps... Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés à Coruscant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8cf7f1c4ede84fb75469c6c997d60d15"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"[...]/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e7b9d734528cb05ea44dae0c712f936"Hello there !br /Je vais arrêter de faire la maligne (quoique :P) parce que j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour sortir ce chapitre... Si bien que j'ai dû tout relire depuis le début pour me souvenir de l'intrigue de base (Honte sur moi TT)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47da7bd1286b3e86a0a4c11b7e924685"Bref, je vous dérange pas plus longtemps, bonne journée/soirée jeunes Padawans ! ;)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. V

Rex

Nous étions tous raptriés dans un vaisseau spécial, comme d'habitude. Honnêtement, maintenant que je n'avais plus rien pour m'occuper, mes sombres pensées étaient revenues. Il fallait vite que je me reprenne, sinon je risquerais de mettre en péril la mission.

-Soldats, tous en formation !

Une voix stridente m'avait sortie de mes pensées : C'était le commandant Tarkin. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il nous accompagne durant cette mission. Cette dernière était-elle aussi importante pour nécessiter la présence d'un fonctionnaire de la République aussi haut gradé que lui ?

-Comme vous le savez, votre mission sera de contrecarrer les sombres plans d'un groupe de contrebandiers. Je dis sombre, car il semblerait que ceux-ci travaillent pour une organisation anonyme étant identifiée comme une menace pour la République. Ils fabriquent des armes qui dépassent notre technologie moderne, qui pourrait servir des intérêts personnels...Diaboliques.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête en silence, stupéfaits. Nous ne nous attendions à une simple mission de reconnaissance, pas à une mission de ce genre ! Aussitôt, mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. L'atmosphère devint pesante. Plus personne n'osait parler, et encore moins respirer. Après quelques minutes qui semblaient durer des heures, nous étions arrivés sur Shili. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller...

**-x-**

Ahsoka

Nous étions enfin arrivés. Durant tout le trajet, les deux hommes avaient discuté entre eux sans me prêter la moindre attention. De toute façon, j'était beaucoup trop anxieuse quand à la façon dont allait se dérouler la mission. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : il fallait que j'évite de regarder Rex droit dans les yeux.

Nous avions fait atterrir nos vaisseaux dans la clairière, un peu plus loin de la ville, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Nous descendîmes la rampe du vaisseau, puis nous nous rassemblâmes : ma troupe s'était donc réunie devant moi tandis que celle de mon Maître était un peu à l'écart. Je pris une grande inspiration, et leur exposai mon plan :

-Très bien. Nous allons nous diviser. Fives, tu dirigeras cette partie de la troupe, dis-je en désignant une poignée de soldats, Wolffe tu prendras cette partie et Rex, tu seras à la tête du reste. Le groupe de Fives, vous irez à l'est de la planète, et vous surveillerez le plus discrètement possible les allées et venues des habitants dans les bars. Rex, tu iras avec ton groupe au sud. Apparemment, une base secrète a été construite sans le consentement de qui que ce soit. N'attaquez que si vous êtes attaqués, le but est de seulement découvrir ce qui se trame là-bas.

Rex hocha la tête sans me regarder. Je décidai de ne pas y faire attention pour le moment, et de continuer à exposer mon plan.

\- Wolffe, ton groupe ira à l'ouest dans un petit village que vous devrez surveiller. Il paraît que c'est là-bas que l'on a découvert le plus d'activité suspecte. Ah, et aussi, je vous accompagne. Des questions ?

Personne n'émit d'objection. Je me retournai donc vers la caisse que nous avions emportée avec nous et leur distribuai les armes qui s'y trouvaient. Lorsque vient le tour de Rex, nos mains s'effleurèrent. Nous les retirâmes si vite que toute la pile s'écrasa au sol. Je soufflai, et me penchai pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. En les distribuant cette fois moi-même aux autres pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Une fois cela terminé, je leur fournis la dernière information :

-Les troupes sous les directives d'Anakin resteront ici pour fouiller la clairière avec le commandant Tarkin.

Je vis que certain soufflèrent plus ou moins discrètement de soulagement, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

-Anakin accompagnera le groupe de Rex. Si jamais l'une des troupes a besoin de renforts, contactez les troupes restés pour fouiller la clairière. Et inutile de préciser que cet appel aux renforts devra être utilisé seulement en cas d'extrême urgence.

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent dans la direction indiquée. Lorsque mon Maître passa près de moi, il me gratifia d'un sourire tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste rassurant. Décidément, j'avais de la chance d'avoir un Maître comme lui...

**-x-**

Anakin

Nous étions finalement arrivés, après plusieurs minutes de marche, près de la base secrète. Finalement, elle était plus si secrète que ça...

Je me retournai alors vers eux.

-Bon, comme vous l'a dit Ahsoka, le but est de découvrir ce qu'il s'y cache. La discrétion sera votre plus grande alliée durant cette étape. Et vous me suivez tant que je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous diviser, compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Nous contournâmes le mur d'enceinte. Aucune entrée en vue. Leur intimant de ne pas bouger, je sautai en m'aidant de la Force et m'agrippai au bord du mur. Je me hissai discrètement pour essayer de voir ce qu'il s'y passait : ce n'était pas un mur, mais plutôt un toit. A l'aide de la Force, je fis léviter par petites poignées la troupe pour les faire monter. Une fois cela fait, je vis qu'il y avait une trappe. A l'aide mon sabre, je tranchai la lourde chaîne qui la maintenait fermée et utilisai l'échelle pour descendre, après avoir demandé à ma troupe d'un geste de me suivre. Il faisait très sombre, et seul un petit halo de lumière provenant d'une fenêtre nous éclairait. En tâtonnant le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, celle-ci s'alluma d'un coup. Et ce que je vis me couvrit d'horreur : Il y avait des habitants apeurés, enfermés dans des cellules ! Des hommes, des femmes, et des enfants ! Mais encore une fois, mon mauvais pressentiment me rattrapa. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Je tentai de leur parler pour leur demander comment ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés, en vain. Ils parlaient dans leur langue natale. En leur ouvrant, je me retournai pour demander au reste de ma troupe d'ouvrir les autres cellules. Sauf que des droïdes les avaient pris en otage et retiré leurs armes. Je tentai de prendre mon sabre laser, sauf que la présence d'un autre droïde- dont j'avais senti la présence trop tard pour agir- m'asséna une décharge électrique, qui me fit lourdement tomber au sol. Mes mains furent liées derrière mon dos, puis on nous traînait hors de la pièce. Non seulement nous avions échoué pour sauver des vies innocentes, mais en plus, nous nous étions fait prendre en embuscade. Du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçus que Rex avait réussi à émettre discrètement un signal de détresse aux renforts. Bien joué ! Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, je lui fit comprendre mon intention. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Sans qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je m'écartai d'un bon et fit un croche-pied au droïde qui m'emprisonnait. Il s'écrasa de tout son long et dysfonctionna pendant un moment avant de complètement s'éteindre. Oups, on dirait qu'il y a des droïdes à changer dans le coin ! Tandis que Rex et la troupe tentai d'occuper tant bien que mal les deux derniers, je récupérai mon sabre laser et me joignis aux autres. En quelques secondes, les deux droïdes furent terrassés et les autres avaient pu récupérer leurs armes. Maintenant, il fallait sauver la population et s'en aller au plus vite : nul doute que tout le vacarme causé par notre combat ait attiré le reste des dirigeants de cette base. C'es donc en courant que nous nous dirigeâmes dans le sens opposé. Nous avions ouvert toutes les cellules : il y avait beaucoup trop de prisonniers ! Ça allait être difficile de tous les évacuer, mais on essaiera jusqu'au bout, c'est certain. Alors que nous longions les couloirs, je sentis une présence obscure... Un Sith !

D'un coup, je me retournai et lançai à ma troupe :

-Vite, allez vous en, aidez ces habitants à rejoindre le vaisseau le plus rapidement possible !

Tous réagirent au quart de tour et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. A l'autre bout du couloir, Dark Maul, que mon Maître pensait avoir anéanti pour de bon, se tenait debout sur ses jambes mécaniques, sabre laser à la main avec un hideux rictus plaqué sur son visage.


End file.
